Find Me, Help me, Marry me
by tangledshadows
Summary: Hermione and George are dating but how can George make her feel comfortable about marriage? Especially if she isn't there? And now with a new Dark Lord on the rise, can their love survive all the trials? HBP never happened. Rated T for safety [Complete]
1. 1

Find me, Help me, Marry me

Hermione sat in between George's legs, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione squeezed his hands and leaned back, forcing him to lie down. "Six years; can you believe it?"

George shifted so he was beside her, one arm around her waist. "No," he said, feeling Hermione wrap her arms around his hard waist and rest her head on his chest,

They looked up at the dark sky, which had been free of the doom impending Dark Mark for 5 years now. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort in the Final Battle with Neville's help. The happiest memory that Harry had from that day was seeing Sirius, Lily and James again, but he refused to tell anyone about it and George and Hermione didn't pressure him. They knew it was something that they wouldn't want to share either.

Hermione and George sat for a couple hours, watching the stars, occasionally kissing. But the kisses Hermione gave were soft and lingering, making George want more. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her hard. His tongue begged for entry and once she granted it, he took over, rolling on top of her, letting his mind go and his body take control. They bother pulled away before it went too far, somewhere they hadn't gone before.

"What would I do without you?" George whispered into Hermione's hair. But she didn't answer; she was fast asleep. George chuckled as he picked her up bridal- style. He put her into her bed and she immediately curled up on her side. After kissing her head softly, he slowly crept to his room, not wanting to disturb the house.

…………………….

George sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the velvety blue box in his hand. He hadn't gotten any sleep last. He kept tossing and turning with the weight of his decision.

He knew he wanted to marry Hermione, he had known for a while now- almost two years. But he knew she had reservations about marriage in general after the painful divorce her parents went through in her seventh year.

He sighed, putting the ring back into his beside table drawer, before lying down. Closing his eyes, he could still remember the first time he had asked Hermione out.

_George tapped the back of the one eye witch, muttering, "Dissendium." He knew exactly what he was going to do, why he was doing it and how he was doing it._

_He pushed open the door and leaped out, his feet landing softly on the Hogwarts floor. It was 11:30 at night; she would be studying for the N.E.W.Ts right about now. He crept to the seventh floor, thanking all higher beings that the Fat Lady was awake. "Weasley, back again?" she asked. He just winked at her._

_Her bushy brown hair was beginning to frizz with the moisture in the air, her nose close to the page as she tried to read with heavy lidded eyes._

_Silently, he walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello Mione."_

"_George," she replied with out looking up._

"_How did you know it was me?"_

_He felt her shrug. "It's 11:30 at night," he continued. "You shouldn't be up."_

"_It's Sunday night, you shouldn't even be here."_

"_Touché." He sat down beside her, peering at her work. "Arithmancy?" _

_She nodded. "I can't get this one problem." She pointed to a particular problem near the bottom of the page._

_He looked at it, solving it in his head. Arithmancy had always been one of his best subjects; he had a keenness for it. "Well, if you replace this with this…"_

"_You get… Oh! I never thought of it that way." _**(A/N I have no idea what in the heck is Arithmancy so I'm going to assume it's some sort of math thing. If it isn't, oh well, the thing you need to know is that he's good with it.)**

"_Most people don't. Tired?" he asked when she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She nodded. "Well before I let you sleep, I have a question to ask of you."_

"_At 11:45? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"_

"_No because tomorrow I won't be able to leave WWW. Fred will be out with Mum and Angelina."_

"_Okay, ask away."_

"_I know I should have asked this of you when I first wanted to, say about two years ago but- wait, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"_

"_No," she said suspiciously._

"_Okay, well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"_

"_I'd love to George," Hermione squealed._

"_Really?" he confirmed, grinning._

"_Yes, but I can't right now. I'd just ignore you in the wake of the N.E.W.Ts or you would distract. And then, my parents want to spend time with me over the summer. Maybe the end of summer?"_

_George's grin faded a bit. "That's okay. I can wait."_

……………………

Hermione sat up straight, bothered by the sun on her face. Since when was grass so comfortable? She looked down. If she was on her bed, that means she had fallen asleep on George… again.

She got up and padded towards her boyfriend's room. Normally he would be staying at his flat, but Mrs Weasley had invited her family, Harry and Hermione and their significant others and kids in some cases to stay at the Burrow.

She opened the door and saw George lying on his bed with his eyes closed but she could tell he wasn't asleep. "George?" she asked quietly. She came around to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

"Hello Hermione," he said, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you," she said into his shoulder.

He chuckled. "That's quite alright, love. You were tired."

She nodded. Hermione sat up, pulling George's head into her lap. She started running her fingers through the carrot-coloured hair. He grinned, enjoying the feeling of her dainty fingers on his scalp.

Someone knocked on the door. "Breakfast in ten minutes," Molly called.

"Okay Mum."

They heard her walk away and Hermione hugged George. "You are perfect. Did you know that?"

"Yes," he said cheekily.

She swatted him.

"I meant, you are too."

They sat in silence, each thinking of a different thing. George was pondering on how to propose. Hermione was remembering their first date, August 30th.

_George smiled at her- again._

"_What is it George?" she sighed as they walked outside the Burrow._

"_What is what?"_

"_Why do you keep smiling at me?"_

"_Oh, I just can't believe you're going out with me."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're Hermione Granger, the smartest with this side of London, bookworm extraordinaire, beautiful, kind, all around awesome woman and you're going out with me, George Weasley, prankster."_

_Hermione reached for his hand. "George, don't sell yourself short and I'm not everything you make me out to be."_

"_You're right, you're more."_

"_George…"_

"_No Hermione, I'm serious. You're perfect. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you out. I won't be able to meet your expectations."_

_Hermione was shocked. This self-doubting George was not the one she knew. It was the confident one she liked. "George, you can meet my expectations by being yourself."_

_They Apparated to Hogsmeade, and visited their friend Rosmerta at her pub The Three Broomsticks._

"_Two Butterbeers," George said, handing over 11 Sickles._

"_So how are Weasley Wizarding Wheezes these days?" Hermione asked while waiting._

"_Good actually, but we're kind of stuck on this one product. We're calling it a Remembering Heart. It's not really a prank but I thought it was a cool idea. It's supposed to make you remember you significant other when you touch it. It's a necklace but we haven't figured out what spell to use."_

"_I'm sure I've read something that could help. I'll go back and checked. Maybe you need a photo or something for a connection."_

_George grinned. "Thanks."_

George and Hermione go dressed and went down to breakfast hand in hand. They sat down beside each other and Molly immediately began piling their plates with pancakes, bacon, sausage and toast. Hermione looked around the kitchen table. The whole Weasley family was there: Bill, his wife Selene, Charlie, his wife Christy, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and his girlfriend Jessica, and Ginny along with Harry and Angelina.

Suddenly, Fred stood up and held his hand out towards Angelina. She smiled and took it, standing. "Family," Fred said, raising his voice slightly. The people quieted down. "Angelina and I have an announcement to make." He let go of her left hand. All could plainly see the diamond on Angelina's ring finger. "We are getting married!"

Everybody pushed back their chairs and mobbed the happy couple, crushing them in hugs and congratulations. Only George remained apart, feeling betrayed.


	2. 2

**_Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is not mine. Anything that you don't is._**

**_Note: minor swearing… ignore if you are easily offended. That's why this story is Teen not Kids._**

**Find Me, Help Me, Marry Me**

**Chapter 2**

George reached into the throng of people and pulled a grinning Fred out. He dragged his twin out the door and onto the balcony. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" George demanded.

Fred laughed. "Honestly, would you have told me if you wanted to marry Hermione?"

George was about to reply 'yes' but Fred continued ruthlessly. "I mean, she's so drab… and boring. Not like Angelina. Angelina doesn't mind talking about Quidditch or pranking. Hermione, on the other hand, broadcasts daily that those things that we- you like to talk about go against her principles!"

George's Weasley temper flared. "How dare you insult my girlfriend? Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Your brother! And it's not like you're planning to marry her, are you?"

George turned red, half angry, half embarrassed.

"Merlin, you do want to, don't you?"

George paled. "Yes."

"Have you asked her?"

"No, she's not ready yet."

"Because of the divorce?" Fred asked, suddenly understanding.

George nodded. "It's changed her view on marriage in general. And I don't want to force her."

"Don't worry mate, you'll get her." He patted George on the back and led him back into the kitchen.

…………….

Hermione pushed open the door to the Ministry of Magic and Apparated to Level Four, right in front of her door in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had just received an owl that somebody was testing their potions on their house-elves. Today was going to be a long day.

Nearing lunch, she had more owl post, this time from Angelina.

_Mione-_

_What say you and I get together after work? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks._

_- Angelina_

Angelina was a Chaser for Puddlemere United where Oliver Wood, a former Gryffindor, was Keeper and Fred was very proud of that fact. But Hermione knew George was proud of her too, continuing S.P.E.W.

She quickly wrote back her reply and waited for the day to end.

After work, she Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to the pub. It was hard to miss Angelina with her dark hair and skin. Angelina smiled and waved her over. Hermione glided over to the cozy table. Angelina smiled again. "How was work?"

………….

Fred chuckled as he watched his brother stumble into a display of Puking Pastilles under the weight of supplies. It was time to close and the twins were cleaning up.

Currently, the Pranking Kings owned two shops in Diagon Alley, three in Hogsmeade and 15 more scattered around the world but concentrated in North America. They were about to sign the contracts for six more in France, Germany and Ireland each. You could say they were rich but most of their profits went to their employees, family, research and development and their products in general.

"Need some glasses little brother?" he asked.

"Not funny Fred. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I still don't know how I'm going to propose to Hermione."

"Ah, that again," Fred said, reaching out to help his brother re-stack the display. "I hope you don't mind, but I told Ange that you wanted to propose to Hermione."

"What?" George questioned, straightening from grabbing a lone box by the back wall.

"I told Angelina. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yes! Angelina's bound to tell someone, even Hermione herself!"

"And that's a problem how?"

"I told you I didn't want Hermione to know yet. If she hears it from someone else, she'll think I'm going behind her back!"

"Oh. Well don't shoot the messenger, but Ange and Mione are meeting at The Three Broomsticks today after work."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you. How could you do this to me Fred? I trusted you! You're my twin. I poured my heart out to you and what do you do? Spill it to your fiancée! Do you have any idea how I betrayed I feel?" With that he Disapparated, leaving Fred dumbstruck.

………………

George Apparated to the Burrow into his room. He grabbed the box in his drawer and ran out the magical house. He picked some flowers from his mother's front garden. Daises, Hermione's favourite. He then Apparated to Hogsmeade. He ran to The Three Broomsticks. Bursting though the door, he immediately saw Hermione and Angelina.

……………...

"So has he done it yet?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"Has who done what?"

"George. Has he asked you yet?"

"Has George asked me what?" Hermione asked, getting very confused.

"Has George proposed yet?"

"Proposed?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, propose," a voice said from behind them. Hermione whirled around to see George Weasley, holding a bouquet of daises, He handed them to Hermione. "George…" she began.

But George wasn't listening. He sat beside Hermione, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. "Angelina, I told Fred that I wanted to marry Hermione in confidence and he told you. He hurt and betrayed me. But then you told Hermione who I wished to tell on my own time. Now, I feel angry." He stood up and wrapped his arms around Hermione. George turned and the next thing Hermione knew, she was at the Burrow.

Even after they stopped moving, Hermione kept her arms around George. He felt the front of his shirt getting wet and tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Hermione, don't cry. Please? It's okay if you don't want to marry me. I don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione scolded. "Of course you mind. And it's not that I don't want to marry you, really, I do. It's just… I'm scared. I'm happy with you and just to be with you and I feel if we get married, I'll be unhappy."

"Hermione, you know I'd never hurt you. You should know that by now and that I never do anything drastic without totally thinking it through. I know I want to marry you. I want to make you happy. I wish you could trust me."

"I do trust you! It's me I don't trust. I don't trust my feelings especially after…"

"Hermione, your parents' divorce has nothing to do with us," George said firmly. "The only people who have a say in this relationship is you and me."

Hermione pulled away and walked to the kitchen. "I know George. But my parents are still raw. What will they say? How can _I _be happy when it's so clear that they aren't?"

George threw up his hands in frustration. "God, Hermione! Is them who aren't over it, or is it you? It's been six years. They've had plenty of time to get over it!"

"But they haven't!" Hermione cried, whirling around.

George grabbed Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Listen Hermione," he continued in a much softer tone. "I love you so much. I love you more than enough to spend eternity with you. I want to marry you!" He got down on both knees, taking her hands in one of his. Pulling a ring from his pocket, he said, "Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Would you become Mrs George Weasley?"

"George… can I think on it?" Hermione asked, visibly apprehensive.

"Of course," George said, getting up. He couldn't deny that he was hurt. He couldn't crack a joke – he was too disappointed- but he smiled brightly all the same. "Sure Hermione, you think on it."

"Thanks George," Hermione said, hugging him. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Don't even mention it." He walked her to her room. Making sure she got into bed before leaving.

………………….

George stretched, arching his back, in his bed.

_Bloody hell! It's only four 'o clock._ He tiptoed to Hermione's to see if she was still awake. Usually, George could sense when Hermione was awake and she hadn't been sleeping well the past month and a half.

He rolled his knuckles on the door. "Hermione?" No answer. "Love?" He pushed the door open. The first thing that consumed his attention was the lack of Hermione in the room. Then the fact that all her trunks and her new owl, Ariel, was missing. Lastly, a note on her bedspread drew his attention.

_George, Harry and the rest of the Weasley Clan,_

_I am taking a small vacation. It's not that I want to get away from you, it's what I felt was right. I may or may not be back, I haven't decided yet. But I'm not staying in London, so don't bother looking for me; you'll most likely not find me._

_Harry, get a girlfriend. The rest of you I want you to be happy. I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley. And George, I love you and I didn't leave because of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger. _

George's mind franticly processed the information. Hermione –his Hermione- was gone and he didn't know where to find her. "She's gone!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the silent house.


	3. 3

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's taken me SO long to update, but I am such a huge procrastinator when it comes to typing things that I've already written out on loose-leaf… but it here now so it's all good.**

This chapter is dedicated to my BFFAE, Morgan. You'll get what you want in the next chapter, I promise. 

**Disclaimer: Okay, you guys should have read enough fanfics to know that authors on this site rarely own their characters. But in case I am your first story, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! Anything else, like Taylor, Aubury and Jake and the PLOT are mine. Okay, now that that's over with, on with the story! **

Find me, Help me, Marry me

Chapter 3

Harry came in first, closely followed by Ginny. "What're you talking about, George?" Ginny asked, yawning.

George sank to his knees. "Hermione- she's… she's gone."

The rest of the Weasleys piled in, taking in a pale, shocked George; a trunk less, spotless room; then finally, to the note in George's hand. Bill pulled it out of his brother's clutches. "Hermione sends her love."

"Hermione would put that at the end of her letter." Ginny piped up, exasperated. "What else does she say?"

"Cripes," Bill mumbled to himself after actually reading the words on the parchment. "Basically, she needs time." He looked up. The occupants of the Burrow were glaring at George as if it was his fault that their beloved Hermione ran away. Beginning to push his mother towards the door, Bill announced, "Okay everybody, that's enough. I'm sure George is in enough pain without you lot glaring daggers at him." When everyone had gone to their rooms, Bill clapped a hand on George's shoulder and gave him a brotherly hug. "I'm sorry mate, but she'll be back," he said reassuringly. Bill left because he knew, no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to help his brother come to terms.

George didn't notice; he had been oblivious to everything after he answered Ginny's question. Battling with an internal emotional breakdown, he climbed onto Hermione's old bed, whispering her name over and over again until he succumbed to sleep.

………….

Chewing her thumbnail, Hermione looked around. Where to now? She glanced at her muggle watch. August 31st. Where could she go on the last day of holidays?

"C'mon Dad," a voice carried over to her, "The Hogwarts Express is leaving in 10 minutes! We're going to be late!"

Of course! She could be a teacher at Hogwarts! Maybe a caretaker… or something. She had always been told that she was the brightest witch of her age, why not apply it? She scribbled a note to Dumbledore explaining her situation. It was after she had signed it that she realised that she had no way of getting it to the headmaster.

"Mother, come on! The muggles are staring at my owl."

Hermione turned around and saw a young girl, probably a third year, giving her owl a treat. Making a split second decision, Hermione walked up to the girl. Her frame was petit with dirty blond hair and large green eyes set in a heart-shaped face. Hermione first extended her hand to the mother, who shook it warily, then to the student. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and-"

"Wait," the mother said in awe. "Are you the same Hermione Granger who helped defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Um, yes."

"Miss, we really want to thank you. Finally, we can live without fear over our heads. If there is anything we can do for you, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well," Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want use her fame to call in favours. "Can I borrow you owl? I just need to send this message to Professor Dumbledore…" she trailed off, waving her paper slowly to dry the ink.

"Of course!" the little girl chimed, already opening cage. "Her name is Rose, Miss Granger."

Hermione tied the note to the owl's leg. Gently, she set it free and it flew away.. "Please, call me Hermione. What's your name?"

"Taylor, Hermione."

"Well Taylor, the train is going to leave in five minutes. What say you and me go through the barrier?"

Taylor nodded eagerly and after hugging her mother goodbye, she wheeled her cart through the barrier, Hermione close on her heels.

She took in the archway, the sign saying _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_, the animals, the people and finally the scarlet steam engine with its billowing smoke. It had been nearly eight years since she had seen that train. It was where she had first met Ron, Harry… George. "Oh George…," she whispered.

Taylor grabbed her arm. "Come on Hermione! The train's going to leave in a minute! You can sit with my friends and me." The 22 year old Levitated her trunks and bewitched them to follow her as she was dragged to the last compartment.

"Taylor!" two boys yelled upon seeing them enter the compartment. One had blond hair with pale blue eyes, a total surfer dude. The other was a dark brunet, an athlete with hazel eyes.

"Hi guys!" Taylor yelled, still dragging Hermione. The boys' smiles faded as Hermione stepped into the enclosed space. She could tell what they were thinking. _Who is this woman and how dare she come into this group? _She would have been thinking the same thing had she been in their place.

"Guys," Taylor enunciated carefully, "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, these are my best friends. The blond is Jake and brunet, Aubury.

The boys' eyes widened. "Hermione Granger?" Aubury said slowly. "The one who is friends with Harry Potter?"

Hermione nodded.

The two kids kneeled down, pressed their heads to the floor and fanned her with their hands. "We worship you," Jake said, "Oh Gracious Lady."

"Honestly!" Taylor cried. "One might think she was the queen of the world!"

"But she is!" Aubury protested while standing up. He took Hermione's hand. "Miss Granger, I am in love with you. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Hermione's eyes widened as she smothered a giggle.

"What he said." Jake elbowed his friend out of the way and replaced his position.

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm sorry boys, but someone else has already captured my heart."

Jake let go of her hand while Taylor grinned, "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Well, if you let me sit down, maybe I'll tell you." Aubury and Jake dragged Hermione's trunks in, acting rather surly. "What house are you guys in?" Hermione asked, sitting across from Aubury.

"Gryffindor," they all chirped.

Pumping a fist in the air, Hermione said, "Go! Go Gryffindor."

Aubury and Jake laughed. Anybody who had that much enthusiasm for their house was alright in their books.

"So tell us," Taylor urged, "What's your story?"

Hermione was a little uncomfortable with the fact that she was about to tell some complete strangers her sob story, but she needed to get it off of her chest and maybe she needed advice. Even if it was from three thirteen year olds.

She launched into her story from when she first received her letter to when she met Taylor, sparing all the boring details. She had stuttered and stumbled through her part with George. A few tears leaked out of her eyes when she recounted how she left. Taylor slipped a comforting arm around her waist and Hermione wiped her cheeks.

"I don't understand why you left," Aubury said, after a moment of silence.

"I don't want him to get hurt."

"It seems to me," Jake said slowly, "That he loved you even before he asked you out and that he wanted to marry you way before he asked. I don't think he wants to hurt you."

"I don't think so either but understand: I might hurt myself and think it was him. That would break his heart."

Aubury glanced up solemnly. "But you've already broken it."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at the truth thrown right in her face and glanced at her watch. "There's an hour till we reach Hogwarts. Are you guys going to change soon?"

Jake laughed. "Change? We don't have uniforms anymore. Something about being more muggle. As if anyone could think that Hogwarts was a muggle school with Exploding Snap, Care of Magical Creatures and Quidditch."

Hermione laughed, it was true. "So then why don't you tell me about yourselves and your families?"

Aubury smiled. "I'm a muggle-born. I got my letter at breakfast. My mother, who was at the stove, was happy but my dad fainted into his eggs."

Jake was half and half, Wizarding coming from his dad's side. Apparently, his dad hadn't gone to any Wizarding school so they hadn't known Jake was a wizard. Taylor reminded Hermione of Ron with four sisters and one older brother. The sisters were all going to Hogwarts, ranging from third to seventh year.

The flickering light signalled that five minutes were left until they arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione began to get worried. What was she supposed to do once she got to Hogwarts? Become a caretaker? _Oh Hermione_, she scolded herself. _When did you become so impulsive? When I met George_, she answered herself. She was about to gather up her trunk when she remembered that someone would take care of it for her.

She and Taylor strutted off the train with Aubury and Jake slouching in a guy way behind them. Hermione's head turned when she heard a familiar voice call, "First years this way! C'mon!"

"Hagrid!" she yelled, purely out of habit.

"Hermione?" he bellowed over the sea of students? "What are you doing here?" he asked before she was swept away by the surging crowd.

_I honestly don't know._

The four friends got into the Thestral pulled carriage. Aubury, Jake and Taylor chatted animatedly while Hermione sat back, comfortable in her own silence.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said the moment Hermione stepped into the Entrance Hall. "The Headmaster wishes to see you."

Muttering a 'see you later' to Taylor, Hermione followed the Deputy Headmistress to the Phoenix statue.

"Chocolate Frogs," the Transfiguration teacher said to the giant marble bird. The Phoenix spun to reveal a staircase which Hermione jumped on. It lifted her up and stopped. She knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in," a male voice called.

Hermione slowly opened the door to see Albus Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk, his hands folded neatly on top of a stack of parchment. "Miss Granger," he said before she could greet him, "Would you like to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher?"


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.**

* * *

Find me, Help me, Marry me

Chapter 4

_

* * *

Where would Hermione feel the most at home? Apart from here of course. George didn't believe Hermione left England. She was smarter than that. She wouldn't head to her parents' house; memories of the fighting tore her apart. Where else did she have to go? Unless…_

George jumped up and ran to Harry's room. "Harry!" he bellowed, bursting through the door.

Harry, shocked at the sudden noise, sat up in bed. "Whazzat?"

"Harry, do you still have The Map?" George asked, rifling though the younger boy's trunk. He pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment. "Never mind," he said as he ran out, "I found it."

He slammed the door once he was inside of his room, effectively waking up half the house. Leaning against the door, he slid down to the floor, grinning in relief and happiness. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered to the parchment and tapped it with his wand. Eagerly, he read the message that was writing itself. It had been so long since he had seen this thing.

_Messers Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present… The Marauders' Map._

George unfolded the map, piece by piece, scanning each section carefully. She wasn't in the dungeons or on the first or second floor. He scanned the third floor. A tiny dotted moved from side to side, as if sneaking; Mrs Norris was written underneath it. His eyes traveled to the room which he knew was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione wasn't there. His eyes passed over the Defence teacher's office when he noticed a dot moving back and forth: 'Hermione Granger'.

George jumped up in surprise. She was there! His Hermione was there!

George did a little victory dance then scanned the paper to double check that she really was there and it wasn't his imagination. Once more he found the teacher's room only to find two people occupied it. One, of course, was Hermione but the other said: Malcolm Manning… and they were standing rather close together.

* * *

Hermione was regretting ever agreeing to take this job. She was regretting even considering it. Because right now, she and the new potions teacher, Malcolm Manning, were standing rather close together. But not under the circumstances you might think.

Hermione was backed up against her desk, trying not to flinch as Malcolm held a willow wand to her throat. "Miss Mudblood, came back to Hogwarts? Did that blood traitor dump you when he realized what scum you are?"

Hermione's hand was sifting through her pocket, trying to find her wand.

"Looking for this?" Malcolm asked, brandishing her wand and running its tip down her nose. "A little trick I learned from the Dark Lord. It's too bad your Potter friend killed him; too bad for him. For me, it was the best thing that could have happened. I think the world needs a dose of fear, a new Dark Lord. Soon every one will fear the name: Malcolm Manning!"

* * *

George knew Hermione would never cheat on him. It wasn't in her nature. But that name… Malcolm Manning… where had he heard that name before? Suddenly, he realized. _Oh Merlin, bad news, bad news, bad news._

Hurriedly, George threw some clothes into a trunk and Banished it to the Headmaster's office. He knew Dumbledore already knew what he was doing and would make the necessary arrangements.

"Mum!" he cried, charging down the stairs.

"What is it George?" Molly asked, coming out of from the kitchen.

"I have to go to Hogwarts! I'll explain later. Maybe I'll owl you or something." George slid down the last banister, straight into the living room. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the flower pot by the mantle and threw it into the blazing fire in the fireplace. After waiting until the flames turned green, he jumped in and shouted "Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office, Hogwarts!"

He tucked his elbows in close to his body and closed his eyes. When the spinning stopped, he stepped out of the fireplace to see his girlfriend pinned against a desk, being threatened by a wand. A wand held by a man in his 20's with shiny brown hair and dark, dark eyes.

George pulled his wand out and pointed it at the man. "Step away from Hermione, Manning." He strode up to the pair, his wand pushing Malcolm in the heart, on top of his heart.

"Ah, George Weasley," Malcolm sneered. "So you haven't dumped her. You really should, she's just a Mudblood. You, on the other hand are a pureblood, you really shouldn't be cavorting with such filth."

"Don't you dare talk about Hermione that way," George growled. "Don't you dare."

"Oh I can and I will. And there's nothing you can do about it."

George sent an electric current through the potions teacher's body. "Say that again. I dare you."

"You're girlfriend… is filthy Mudblood scum."

"STUPEFY!" George cried, as his control snapped.

George and Hermione stared at Malcolm for a second before Hermione started to cry. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Don't cry Hermione, don't. I'm here now."

"George! George, I'm so, so sorry. I was just overwhelmed. Please, forgive me."

"Hermione, you did nothing wrong," George said, chuckling softly. He looked around the room and noticed Hermione's personal effects around the room. "Hermione, why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just sort of ended up here and then Dumbledore offered me a teaching job?"

"You're a teacher?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching DADA."

George hugged her tighter. "So you're staying here then?"

"Of course! I can't deprive these children from their education!"

"Of course you couldn't. Well, I was planning on only bringing you back but I guess I'll have to stay then because I am _not _leaving you here alone with _this_ idiot." He kicked the brunette on the floor.

"Come on," Hermione sighed, "Let's go see Dumbledore."

They walked, hand in hand, to the statue before Dumbledore's office.

"Great," George drawled, "Now we have to figure out the password."

"George-"

"Umm, Lemon Drops?"

"George, I know-"

"Sugar Quills!"

"Honey, wait!"

"Cockroach Cluster?"

"Chocolate Frogs!" Hermione cried out and the statue sprung to life.

"Oh." George said sheepishly.

Hermione smiled and tugged her boyfriend on to the rising staircase. They knocked on the door and entered the office when Dumbledore called them in. "Miss Granger, back so soon?" The twinkle in his eye said that he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Sir, there's been a slight problem."

Dumbledore motioned for her to continue.

"Well, this morning, it seems that I had gone mad, and I ran away from the Burrow and George. I don't know about his part of the story, but after I had settled in my office, I had a visit from the Potions Master. He threatened me at wand point and then all of a sudden, George comes barrelling out of the fireplace, Manning provokes him, George Stupefies him and we come here."

Dumbledore blinked.

"And I refuse to leave and let Hermione be in danger," George interjected.

Dumbledore smiled, "I think I can solve that bit of the problem. Mr Weasley, would you like to become the Arithmancy Professor here?"

"Uh…"

"Excuse us sir," Hermione said sweetly and pulled George father away from the Headmaster. "George, I think you should take it. This way, we can be close together and keep an eye on Manning. Besides, he doesn't have an Arithmancy teacher and you're so good at it."

George planted a small kiss on her lips. "Okay, because you think its right, I will." He stepped up to the Professor's desk. "I'll take the job, Professor."

"Then please, call me Albus, both of you."

"Of course," George and Hermione said together.

"Now, I expect you two would like the same room. It will be on the 3rd floor behind the portrait of King Arthur. I suggest you two go prepare you lessons. Here are your schedules." Dumbledore handed them two sheets of paper, showing which years they had first and who was in it.

The couple thanked him and left, George listening to Hermione prattle on about what she was going to teach each class.

* * *

**There, I hope you like Chapter Four. Please tell me if you think anybody is OoC of whatever. Review because it's my birthday today!**

**Mandy**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

**Okay, either no one is updating anymore or my alert thingy isn't working, so I decided to update. YAY!**

**I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this fanfic so I want y'all to review and tell me what you want from this story long term AND short term. Please. I'll take the best idea(s) and put it in my story with maybe a few of my own twists. Alright, now that that's done, on with the story.**

* * *

Find me, Help me, Marry me

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

George closed his eyes and groaned. It was now exactly 4:07:32 in the morning and they still hadn't finished their lesson plans. Well, by Hermione's standards. "Hermione," he whined, "We have lesson plans for over half the year. Can't we go to bed now? We can't teach if we're asleep."

She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I suppose…"

"So we can go to bed?"

"Yeah, okay," Hermione said, gathering up her muggle notebooks and old school textbooks. George, on the other hand, let out a child like whoop and bounded up the stairs. "I thought he was tired," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts: Year One," she told the first years. "My name is Professor Hermione Granger. In this class, you will learn defence and minor attacks and the theory behind most spells. Any questions so far?"

One child raised his hand, his Gryffindor badge gleaming. "Are you the Hermione Granger who's friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am." A chorus of 'awesome' and 'bloody hell' were heard through out the room. "But that will not get in the way of me teaching and you learning, understood?"

"Yes, Professor." The all said.

A Slytherin raised his hand. "Will you favour the Gryffindors since you were one?"

"No," Hermione answered curtly. "Anymore questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright then, we'll do roll call. Taylor Alexander?"

"Here."

This went on until Hermione stopped at a certain name. "Lanious Malfoy?"

The Slytherin who had asked the question at the beginning at the class nodded.

"Any relation to Draco Malfoy?"

"He's my uncle Professor."

"Really? I wasn't aware that he had siblings."

"He doesn't. It's just easier to call him my uncle."

"Ah. The pureblood web is it? Well, okay. I knew your uncle… Merlin that was a long time ago. Anyway…"

She finished her class with an outline of the curriculum she had set plus her expectations for her class and made all the students copy down her classroom rules.

* * *

George looked at his class of Seventh Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. They looked back at him with mild interest. He took a deep breath. "Hello, my name is Professor George Weasley and I just wanted to say, my girlfriend made me take this job and she wrote all my lesson plans, so you'll actually be learning something this year."

The class chuckled and one yelled out, "Who's your girlfriend sir?"

Grinning (many girls sighed, crushes already forming), he said, "Professor Hermione Granger."

"Oh bloody hell," the kid groaned, "The bookworm."

George stood up straight. "Excuse you. That is my girlfriend you are talking about. If I ever catch you insulting her again, it'll be a week's worth of detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I didn't mean any disrespect sir."

George peered closer at the boy. He was dark and had cornrows. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Jay Jordan sir."

"Are you Lee Jordan's cousin? The one who got his head stuck in the tree?"

The whole class erupted into laughter and the boy sighed. "Yes, that's me."

George smiled widely. "Tell Lee I said hi. We need to meet up and figure out a way to prank my brother at his wedding." He glanced at the page in his hand, reading Hermione's neat printing across it. "Right. So Hermione says I have to take roll call. Looking at his class, he reached behind him to grab the attendance sheet.

* * *

Dinner came too soon. "My friends that I met on the train are in my class first year class." Hermione was telling George about her day as he listened intently, not even eating, which was quite unusual for a Weasley boy. "And the muggleborns are really good, so I'm wondering if they were practicing at home. How was your day?"

Smiling, he replied, "Oh fine. I met Lee's cousin today. That was fun."

Hermione covered George's hand with her own and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hermione. Why would you think that?"

"Well, Mr Weasley," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "You're not eating. And you're a _Weasley_."

George laughed, squeezing Hermione's hand. "I'm just worried about you and this Malcolm situation."

Setting her fork down, Hermione sighed. "George, I'll be fine. Really, there's no need for you to worry."

"No Hermione, you don't know him like I do. He's-"

"You know him? What? How? When?"

George sighed. "Well… Okay… It was first year and Fred and I were on the train talking to Lee. He was so nervous he was shaking in his trainers. And that was before we decided to play a little trick on him. I won't go into details but let's just say that there was a troll, a hag and a house elf involved…" He trailed off, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Manning?" she prompted.

"Right. Well, Fred was in the loo and Lee was still scared out of his wits so I decided to take a little stroll through the train. And you know me Hermione; my head's always up in the clouds. So is it really my fault that I bumped in to someone?"

"Well, technically, yes."

"Mr. Malcolm Manning seemed to feel that way too. And do you know what he said to me?" George asked his pitch rising. It was clear that he had decided to put on a little show for Hermione.

She shook her head, playing along.

George puffed out his chest. "He said! He said: 'Watch it, you prick!'"

"He didn't!" Hermione mock-gasped.

Exaggerating a nod, George said, "He did! So then, I was on the floor and I was steaming mad as you can imagine."

Hermione tried to nod without bursting out laughing.

"Then do you know what he did? He kicked me! Right in the ribs. Smack! Boom! Not even a warning." He placed a hand on his heart as if wounded. "But the Fred came. Oh, it was hilarious. Manning looks from me to him and back again. Then he just screamed bloody murder and ran off."

Quite caught up in the story, Hermione asked breathlessly, "What happened to him."

"I honestly don't know," George replied, shrugging. "I heard he went to Durmstrang and got way too interested in the Dark Arts. Which would make sense."

Hermione nodded, obviously trying to quell her fears. All of a sudden, he enemy became more dangerous than she thought.

"But we shouldn't talk about Malcolm anymore," George said, breaking her train of thought.

"Talking about me Weasley?" a chilling voice sneered behind them.


	6. 6

Alright, this is for Morgan, because it was her birthday a few days ago. Happy Birthday.

This chapter might seem to have a different voice, but I'm feeling weird in the funny way. The funny ha-ha way. So that's why that's like that.

What else… … … … ………….

Ummm, it shall also be short because I didn't like the first draft so I deleted it, and now I'm running out of ideas.

And, oh yeah!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Hermione placed a hand on George's arm. "Don't provoke him, George, please? We don't need any trouble."

Softly, he laid his hand on hers. "Don't worry Hermione." He stood up and faced the brown haired man. "As a matter of fact, I am. I was telling Hermione how you and I first met. On the train, with the sun shinning, you kicking me… 'Twas a glorious day it was…" He trailed off, sighing.

"Y'know Weasley," Manning hissed, "You are really starting to get on my nerves. You are so lucky Dumbledore-"

The old man with long white hair himself stood up. "Students, teachers and all others present. I have a special announcement. Since the Ministry of Magic is invoking a new curriculum this year, Defence Against the Dark Arts will be split into two and will be replacing History of Magic."

The students cheered. It was common knowledge that nobody, except perhaps Hermione, liked History of Magic.

"What?" Hermione asked of George. "I'm perfectly capable of teaching Defence. And why are they replacing History of Magic? Don't you think learning about Goblin Wars and Wizarding traditions are important? Moreover, what is Professor Binns supposed to do?" She turned to him fully, her eyes searching his, as if he held all the answers behind his blue irises.

Scratching the back of his head, George smartly replied, "Um…." He glanced at Dumbledore who was still talking ("This man is a Hogwarts alumni and has exceeded in Defence Against the Dark Arts."), and patted Hermione's arm. "Listen love, Albus is just about to announce the new teacher."

Dumbledore raised his hands and gestured to the doors. "Allow me to introduce one of your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Draco Malfoy."

"What!" Hermione cried.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her and she blushed. "That was a bit loud," George commented.

"Yes, I suppose it was… Sorry!" she called to the hall.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was walking up to the Head Table. He nodded to each of the teachers and gracefully sat down in the chair beside Hermione as was proper because they were partners. Hermione instinctively moved closer to George who wrapped an arm around her.

"Come now Granger," Malfoy drawled. "It's not like I'm going to curse you. We are partners after all."

"What?" Hermione snapped bitterly. "No stupid 'Mudblood' comments?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Now why would I say that? It's not like we are not equals."

Hermione's eyes narrowed but she decided to take his own advice and ignore him. She turned to George and whispered, "Can we get out of here? There's something I need to say."

"Sure," he replied, surprised. George rose and pulled out Hermione's chair.

They walked silently to their living quarters, hand-in-hand. Once inside, Hermione sat on the loveseat while George sat on the couch across from her. "George," she whispered. "George, I've been doing some thinking. I've been going over the past six years and I've realized…" she trailed off and bowed her head, leaving George worried that something bad was about to happen. "I've realized that I love you so much; more than enough to spend the rest of my life with you."

George's eyes widened. In a flash, he was on his knees before her.

"So," she continued, still not looking at him, "I was wondering-"

"Hermione, will you marry me?" George asked breathlessly. "Please?" He placed his arms on either side of her and she fell into his arms, nodding.

"Yes."

* * *

Hermione walked to the Great Hall the next morning with a certain spring in her step. Anyone who passed her could see she was deliriously happy. She was grinning and kept glancing at her left hand where a gold band with a single diamond sat on her ring finger.

"Hello Granger," a certain blond person drawled. "Happy today, aren't you?"

Hermione glanced at him. "Not even you can ruin my mood today Malfoy. Do you know why? Because I'm ENGAGED!" Her grin became wider and she rubbed her ring. "Oh my goodness," she whispered to herself, "I'm engaged." She promptly turned and ran back the way she came.

"Stupid Mudblood," Draco muttered to himself while walking to the Great Hall. "Always gets what she wants and when she does, her chocolate eyes shine, her creamy face glows and her perfect smile lights up. Stupid Granger."

He flounced through the doors and strutted up to the Head Table. Sitting down carefully, he turned to Dumbledore. "Albus," he said, "What exactly am I to do here?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, the twinkle in his eyes quite persistant. "Well, Draco, we have news that a new Dark Lord is rising. We would like you to teach the children Defence with out telling them exactly why."

"Oh wow. A new Dark Lord? That's not very good. That's very bad."

"Very bad indeed."

* * *

Fog swirled in his head.

_You are doing wonderful Draco. Do you remember the plan?_

'Yes Sir. Lure the Mudblood to the Chamber of Secrets then to the sacrificial table. I have to kill her in the name of the new Dark Lord.'

_Wonderful Draco, Wonderful. I assume you have a strategy?_

'I was thinking of telling her something she cares deeply about is trapped in the Chamber. She'll have to choice but to jump in to save it.'

_Perfect_, the voice purred in satisfaction. _You are an excellent servant Draco. Almost my equal. Your Lord thanks you. Your help shall be remembered quite well and you shall be rewarded._

'Thank you, My Lord.'

_It is of no matter. Your Lord is generous and merciful. And have no worries. I shall not brand you like my predessecor did. I wish to believe that you will not stray, hmm Draco?_

'No My Lord, I shall stay true to your path."

_Excellent. With your help Draco, I shall finally get rid of that insufferable man._

'Who, My Lord? Harry Potter.'

The voice scoffed. _Of course not. I was talking about that blood-traitor: George Weasley. _

The fog stopped all of a sudden and the blond collapsed with the stress and pain of it all.

* * *

I told you it would be short!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! You'll make my heart happy. Just push the mauve button… is it mauve? Whatever… just review, please.

Mandy


	7. 7

Sorry, I had to upload this twice!! AGAIN!! This Edit/Preview thing never works for me!

**AN Holy Moly, Chapter Seven already. My gosh, I never thought I would get this far. Alright, so one more chapter and then the epilogue after this. I'm pretty sure. hands out tissues. Yes, yes I know, you're all sad, lol. There's still a lot I want to put in but it's doesn't seem like that much. I don't know if anyone gets what I mean, but that's normal because I'm odd. Anyways on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to the chapter before.**

**

* * *

**

**Find Me, Help Me, Marry Me**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Draco woke with a pounding pain in his head. He always hated talking with the Dark Lord. The guy couldn't even so a simple Legilimens spell properly. The old Dark Lord had a way of easing into your mind so you didn't even notice. It was one of the things that Draco had respected about the snakelike creature.

As the former Slytherin walked out of the room, he heard Granger and Weasel Twin 1 whispering. "No George, I can't let you-!"

"Hermione. Can't you see I have no choice? He threatened you!"

"George," she pleaded, "People – Purebloods- threaten me all the time. You can't just go around beating them to a pulp!"

"I can and I will!" George replied stubbornly.

_What's this?_ Draco thought. _A fight? _He slipped behind a pillar, keeping his eyes on the quarrelling couple.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, temper rising.

"Hermione, please try and understand. This is Malcolm Manning we are talking about! Mark my words: he's up to something bad. When Manning threatens, he's means it."

_Manning's after Mudblood Granger? _Malfoy mused. _Interesting…_ He turned back to the two.

"George, look. I know what he's trying to do. Please try and see, he wants to get to you through me! But he won't!"

"How do you know?" George yelled, the tips of his ear steadily becoming red.

"How can you say that? How can you even go there? You know Voldemort tried to get to Harry through me. You know! And you know that I hate to talk about it!" Then abruptly, she began to sob violently. She made no move to wipe away her tears, seeming to have run out of energy to do anything but cry.

George's facial features softened and he wrapped his arms around Hermione. He wiped her tears with his thumbs before speaking. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried about you."

Hermione just nodded and moved closer to George. "I don't know why," he started, "but ever since you became my fiancée, I've become slightly more protective."

Hermione snorted in amused disbelief.

_What?_ Draco yelled in his head. _Mudblood and Weasel Twim1 are engaged? _Then, vaguely, he remembered Granger telling him when he tried to ruin her day. Sure enough, when he glanced at her left hand, he saw a big, shiny diamond on her fourth finger.

"I understand George," she stated softly, "But you have to understand. I'm a big girl who has been through more than most middle-aged women. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But I still want to protect you. You can't really stop me."

"And I'm not going to stop you. I won't even try. I'm just asking you to cool down a bit. We're in everything together, equally. Not you in front of me."

"Equally," he agreed, gripping her tighter.

They stayed like that for a few moments before departing towards the Great Hall, giving Draco a free pass to show himself.

_Draco_, a silky voice slithered in his head. _Let's talk_.

'Of course, My Lord.'

Draco stepped back into the room he had left mere minutes ago.

_It is time, my faithful servant. The time has come to bring the blood traitor down. Can I trust you enough to know that you will not fail me?_

'Yes, My Lord.'

_I wonder…_ the voice mused.

Terse minutes passed before Draco could not stand it anymore. 'Wonder what My Lord?'

_I wonder if you will have enough courage Draco, when the time comes._

'What do you mean, My Lord?' Draco replied, hiding his outrage carefully. 'I would never let you down.'

_Oh, I'm sure… if the Mudblood wasn't involved. Do you harbour feelings for the filth Draco?_

'No, My Lord. Don't fret, the job will be done.'

_One way or another Draco, either you'll do it or I will. If I have to, make no mistake, you will be next on my list._

Draco shivered involuntarily. He knew the kind of pain the new Dark Lord could inflict. 'I will not hesitate.'

_Very well. Do you remember the objective?_

'Yes, My Lord: isolate then kill.'

_And pray tell how will you accomplish the objective?_

'I will tell him Granger is in trouble, lure him to a room then kill him. It shall be done quickly.'

_He will not believe you…_

'Yes he will, My Lord, I am sure of it. He loves Granger too much to suspect anything.'

_Very well, if you're sure. And Draco? It shall be done within forty-eight hours._

Then the Dark Lord left his brain and Draco found himself wishing he wasn't the right-hand man… again.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall opened imperiously and Draco Malfoy strutted out from behind him. All eyes were on him for one reason only – he was late to dinner. No teacher – with the exception of Moody – had ever been late to a dinner. It was even written in _Hogwarts: A History_.

But no one questioned Draco. They were all silent as they waited with bated breath for him to reach his seat. Yes, Draco Malfoy had this effect on people. He thought it was because of his hair. But, in truth, it was because every one knew he was in You- Know- Who's inner circle. It was because they knew, should there ever be another Dark Lord he would be the first one to join up. Which he was; but no one knew that.

After Draco started eating, the chatter began to swell again.

"Why were you late?" Hermione asked of Draco suspiciously.

"Grading papers," he replied casually.

"There were no papers to grade."

"Then I was making my own class plans."

Hermione continued to stare at him with narrow eyes before George distracted her with a story from his youth. She laughed loudly at the end – something about Ron turning into Percy and Molly actually believing the twins – and Draco's fingers curled tightly around his knife. Oh, how he could not wait to rid the world of that voice – of both of their voices.

'All in time,' he told himself, 'All in good time.'

He decided to eavesdrop on the almost-newlyweds.

"George, I'll need to stay in my office late tonight. I need to prepare the Grindylows for the third years, the Expelliarmus charm for the seconds, Projecto for the fourth years, theory for the Patronus charm for the fifth years, the actual charm for the sixth years and the Fidelius charm for the sevenths – theory of course."

"What about the first years?"

"Oh I just want to see how much they know. No need preparing for that. In any case, it'll take a while."

Pouting, George asked, "What time will you be back?"

"Late. Like, 1 'o clock late."

"Aw, I'm going to miss you."

"George, it's only what? Four hours? You'll be fine. Besides, don't you have work to do?"

"Well, I was hoping I'd be able to wing it…."

"You can't wing it! They'll never learn anything that way! You must have concrete plans and -!"

"Yes Hermione," George said, wrapping an arm around her, "I know. I'll work tonight."

"Good."

'Perfect,' Draco thought mischievously.

* * *

George sighed. Working was no fun without Hermione to irritate. It was tedious. But ever the good boyfriend, he worked because he told his girlfriend he would.

"WEASLEY!" yelled a voice from on the other side of the portrait. "WEASLEY, COME QUICK!"

He knew that voice very well, it was Malfoy's. He wasn't sure if he should trust that voice because, well, it was Malfoy. But he called with such urgency that George began to get worried. What if it had to do with Hermione? Against his better judgment, George opened the portrait.

"WE-!" Draco cut his cry short as the portrait swung inward. "HURRY COME QUICK!" he yelled, not bothering to lower his voice.

George peeled his hands from his ears. "Calm down Malfoy, there's only a foot separating us."

"IT'S GRANGER! HURRY!"

"Hermione? What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WALKED IN TO HER OFFICE AND SAW HER BLEEDING!"

"Her office? Oh Merlin, I told her not to work late tonight! I just knew something would happen!" He took off, sprinting towards the third floor.

'Perfect,' Draco thought. 'Now to get there before Weasley does and hide.'

He ran to the end of the hall and pressed the left hand bottom corner of Sir Eliot Pumperfice's gilded frame. Sir Eliot's face became pinched and pulled back into the frame, revealing a staircase.

Draco pulled himself into the frame and ran up the stairs, cackling to himself. 'The time has come My Lord; Weasley will be gone soon; wiped off the face of the earth.'

A strange felling over came him causing him to straighten his back, throw back his shoulders, and his eyes to darken. 'Enjoy your last moments, Weasel.'

* * *

Taking no notice of his shortness of breath, George threw open the door of Hermione office. "Hermione! Where are you? Are you okay? I'm here!"

Even in the darkness, it was clear. No one was there.

But yet he still searched, even under the desk for Hermione.

"Searching is futile, Weasley," came a cold voice from the door. "I've already disposed of your beloved."

George turned towards the door, fists balled. "Malfoy, even for you, that was a dirty trick."

"Doesn't matter now, does it? Hermione's gone, and you're about to die. All in the name of the Dark Lord. How does it feel Weasel?"

"What are you-?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

CLIFFIE!

That was A WHOLE page more than my norm. I hope you guys appreciate it ;). I think I used the letter 'M' too much in that chapter XD!

Don't forget to review… please? 'Cause I know you're reading it, and I want your opinions.

Mandy


	8. 8

**AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry you had to wait this long. I'm horrid. I actually had half the chapter written ten the creative juices stopped flowing. It took like, and hour long conversation with my BFFAE to be able to write again. So this chapter is for her…  
I'm actually going to start the Epilogue right away.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

So without further ado… Chapitre Huit…

* * *

**Previously: 

George turned towards the door, fists balled. "Malfoy, even for you, that was a dirty trick."

"Doesn't matter now, does it? Hermione's gone, and you're about to die. All in the name of the Dark Lord. How does it feel Weasel?"

"What are you-?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"AHHH!"

* * *

Find Me, Help Me, Marry Me

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Draco whirled around towards the door to see a bushy haired figure. His concentration was gone and he couldn't put any feeling behind the spell. The green light bounced harmlessly off the wall to his right.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hermione screamed.

Saying Draco was shocked would probably be the understatement of the year. But he quickly regained his wits and pointed his wand at her. "Go join your fiancé… The Dark Lord will be here soon to finish you off."

To all appearances, Hermione soon-to-be-Weasley was scared out of her wits. However, George saw the calculating look in her eyes and knew she was coming up with a plan. Unfortunately for him, Draco didn't know her so well.

"Please Draco," she whimpered, "Let's try and figure something out."

"No. Now get over to the other side of the room." He jerked his head towards George.

Hermione inched slowly on the wall, keeping her eyes on Draco's wand. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice the huge rock in her path… until she tripped over it. "Ow!" she cried, curling into foetal position. "George! It hurts!"

"I know love, just hold on."

"Why are you crying to him?" Draco asked, quite enraged. "I'm the only one with the wand here! I'm the only one who can mend it."

"_Au contraire, mon ami_," George intoned smoothly, drawing his own 11 inch, mahogany wand.

"What?" Draco sputtered, looking to George then back to Hermione who also had a wand in her hand. "In any case, it doesn't matter. Malcolm Manning's coming."

"Manning?" Hermione scoffed. "He's a pathetic slimy git."

Draco bared his teeth and hissed, "That's the Dark Lord you're talking about."

Hermione made a sound of remembrance. "So that's what he meant."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well, quite a brilliant story it is. You see, on the first day I was here, Manning suddenly bursts into my office and whips his wand at my face. Then he pokes fun at you and me and mentions how Voldemort taught him things. And then he says, and I quote," here she adopted a low voice, "I think the world needs a dose of fear, a new Dark Lord. Soon every one will fear the name: Malcolm Manning!" Returning to her normal voice she finished, "And that was when you came."

"How do you remember these things?" George asked, amazed.

"Seriously George, it was 3 days ago."

"Exactly."

"Enough!" the blond roared. "I have had enough of your imbecilic rambling. So shut up and wait so you can die!"

Hermione whistled as though impressed. "Imbecilic? Your vocabulary has certainly expanded since we attend Hogwarts together. Extraordinarily impressive if you ask me." She knew she probably shouldn't annoy him but the more on edge he was, the more of a chance he would let down his guard.

Draco adopted the cool exterior he had worn in school. "I know what you're trying to do, Mudblood. And it's not going to work. I know you're trying to distract me. You will suffer. _Stupefy!_"

Hermione fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Rounding on George, Draco sneered. "It's you the Dark Lord really wants. So I'm faced with a dilemma. I know I'm going to Stun you. That's a given. But should I tie you up then kill Granger while making you watch? Or should I just kill her while you are Stunned?" He waved his wand and flicked his wrist, and immediately ropes bound George to the wall, his wrists and ankles tied together. "On second thought, I'll just leave you like that until Lord Manning gets here."

"No need for that Draco," a smooth voice called from the door. "I'm here now."

Draco swiftly turned and bowed. "My Lord, they're ready to be tortured.

"Good job Draco," Manning said, clasping him on the shoulder. "You've done me a great service. I won't forget it. Expect a reward."

"Thank you, My Lord." Draco stepped away, eyes alight with glee. Finally, Mudblood Granger and Weasel Twin 1 will be gone. And in one night too, after so many years of waiting.

Malcolm Manning raised his wand and focused on his first target: Weasley. "_Cruc_ -!"

"_Expeilliarmus_!" A new and familiar voice shouted. Manning's wand flew out of his hand to be caught by George who promptly snapped it.

"Dumbledore…" Manning cursed.

"I'm sorry Professor Manning," Dumbledore said very calmly, "But I cannot allow you to murder two of my professors. They have a great life ahead of them and I must say, I think their families would be very disappointed if they would never breath again."

"You can't stop me Dumbledore," Manning hissed violently. "I've waited too long for this! Thirteen years! I've waited for thirteen years to get rid of Weasley. Not even death will stop me now."

"I'm not to sure about that," the Headmaster replied and raised his wand.

As if anticipating his move Manning cried, "_Progecto_" not realizing that he didn't have a wand.

Hermione burst out laughing and Manning realized that he had no wand and was, by consequence, defenceless.

"When I chose you as my master," Draco hissed, "I did not realise that you were so incompetent."

"How dare you insult me," Manning yelled, advancing towards Draco.

Draco smirking, growing cocky. "I'm just stating a fact. I'm not insulting you… well, maybe I am." Now Draco raised his wand. "Any attempt on my life would be quite futile, or have you forgotten that Dumbledore has Disarmed you."

Discreetly watching the scene before them, George and Hermione were conversing in hushed tones. They were forming a plan to save themselves as well as Dumbledore (though George doubted that he needed saving being one of the greatest wizards of all time.)

Since Hermione was exceptionally good at non-verbal spells, she would have the brunt of the work. Silently, she cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ at Draco's wand and the wand floated to Manning. Not being as dense as we all thought he was, grabbed the stick of wood. He knew an opportunity when he saw one.

Draco's eyes widened and he knew he was in for it. George and Hermione watch on, holding hands, while Dumbledore was figuring what to do next.

"Say good-bye to life Draco," Manning cackled, and cried, "_Avada Kedavra_."

They all saw the flash of green but when their eyes adjusted to the loss of light they saw not Draco lying on the ground dead, but Manning. The spell had backfired.

"Why?" was all George could say. They all turned to Dumbledore; because they knew he had the answer.

"Ancient magic. It was not his wand so it wouldn't work for him."

"But I've used Harry's wand," Hermione added, "And he's used mine. And it's worked."

"But I assume you weren't doing any evil."

She shook her head.

"Then that's why. Now Draco," As if on cue, George, Hermione and Dumbledore turned to the blond man. Draco began to sweat slightly and his eyes shifted between the other three in the room. "You know that you've broken the law. You know what comes next."

Of course he knew what came next. First Fudge, then a trial, at which he would undoubtedly be found guilty. Then he would be sent to Azkaban waiting for his ultimate demise by Dementor's Kiss. But then he realized that he had done wrong. And he was a Deatheater anyway. He'd be captured in time. Plus, this way, he'll be able to see his family again- horrid as it was.

Draco shocked them all by holding out his wrists. "Take me in, Professor, I'll come quietly."

Professor Dumbledore drew his wand and said, "_Incarcerous_!" Thick ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around Draco's wrist. The aged man sighed. "It pains me to do this, Draco, it really does. I thought you would be brilliant. Never did I think you'd become a Deatheater. But life does have its twists and turns. This one just turned out to be horrible."

Leading Draco out of the room, Dumbledore called back, "Professors, I believe you two have class in the morning?"

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter Eight. Next, the Epilogue. Sniff Then it's over. My beautiful first fanfic is over.  
Leave a review, or flame, whichever, to let me know you've read it. Review ofr me, and I'll review for you! ;p!**

**  
Mandy **


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

AN: This is it: the end. The last chapter of this story. There will be no sequel, sorry. I just feel like I've done all I can. In response to **–KattyKoo-**: I toltally forgot about that. I'll thank the reviewers at the end.

* * *

Find Me, Help Me, Marry Me

* * *

Epilogue

**Deatheater Draco Deteriorates by Dementors**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Everyone expected this. We all knew that 21 year old Draco Lucius Malfoy would become a Deatheater just like his father Lucius Malfoy. It was only a question of when. This journalist reports that yesterday, December 20****th****, at precisely 9:27 pm, Draco Malfoy received the Dementor's Kiss. However instead of removing the invalid's soul, it killed him, effectively killing the Pure Malfoy bloodline. As of today, the Bloodlines of Black, Malfoy, Lestrange, and Parkinson are gone. When asked for his final words, he merely replied, "I'm sorry, Granger, Weasley. I should've known better." Malfoy, strangely submissive, walked towards the Dementor. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, would like to thank Albus Dumbledore, George Weasley and Hermione Granger would captured the Deatheater and also stopped a relatively unknown one from becoming a new Dark Lord.  
Said Miss Granger: "Malcolm Manning was kind of a dense fellow. It wasn't that hard to stop him." To which Mr Weasley said, "What she said."**

**The world is thankful to Mr Weasley and Miss Granger and Professor Dumbledore for their acts of kindness and bravery and wishes them a Happy Christmas and wonderful New Year.**

Harry placed the Daily Prophet down on to the Weasley table, re-reading it in his head. The rest of the family were staring at George and Hermione who were grinning back at them.

"What I can't believe," Molly Weasley began, "Is that they waited three months before they ran the article."

Hermione grimaced. Her parents had posed the same question. "It was because they couldn't, in essentials, run the same information twice. So the Daily Prophet decided to publish the article after they knew the outcome of Malfoy's trial."

Malfoy's trial had been especially harsh, even Ron and Harry admitted it. On several occasion they had randomly burst out: 'What happened to not blaming the son for his father's sins'… or something to hat affect. And the crazy thing was, when the Wizengamot pronounced him guilty, Draco acted as if he knew all along. Which he probably had.

Angelina Johnson-Weasley, who was still coming down from her honeymoon high, looked at the couple, fiercely proud. "I'm glad you two had a row."

"Angelina!" Selene gasped, scandalised. "It iz not polite to zay zuch a teeng."

"What?" she shot back. "I am! If they hadn't, then we'd have another Dark Lord on the loose."

This fact sobered everyone up. All now had lived the horror that was Voldemort and nobody wanted another decade and a half of fear. No matter how incompetent the new Dark Lord would have been.

"Hey, c'mon now," Fred said. "It's done and over with. Let's eat." His pronouncement stirred a flurry of activity.

The Weasley Clan, being so many now, all had conflicting schedules. December twenty-first was the only day they could find which suited them all comfortably to have Christmas Dinner.

Molly went to get the turkey; Hermione, the cranberry sauce and salad; Selene brought the smoked salmon to the table; while Christy and Jessica brought the drinks and Ginny the pudding.

Dinner was a jolly affair, and you could not hear the forks and knives over the din of conversation. Once, Ron's food exploded in his face, and everyone immediately turned to the pranking twins. "What?" they replied, in unison. "We were only trying to teach him some manners."

Present Time was an entirely different matter. Everything was hushed until the gifts were brought out. Then Fred and George and surprisingly, Bill clamoured all over the elder Mrs Weasley to get their presents. When their significant others had finally managed to control them she huffed, "Just for that, you three will be getting your presents last."

"No!" protested Hermione. "Molly, can I go last?"

"Why dear?" But as Hermione opened her mouth to respond she was cut off by Molly saying, "Doesn't matter. Of course dear, you can go last."

She began to hand out presents to everyone but Hermione.

George leaned over to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "It's good you wanted to go last."

"Why?" she chuckled back. "So you could get your presents?" Her words were emphasized by Molly handing a present to George.

"Well, yes. But not just that."

"Then why?"

He answer with a predictably cryptic, "You'll see."

* * *

Hermione was beginning to regret her decision to go last. She was feeling a tiny bit put out. But then, like a ray of shinning light, her turn to open presents came.Bill and Selene gave her a Gryffindor bracelet and Charlie and Christy gave her a bottle of perfume. And of course, Fred and Angelina gave her the newest product from WWW although Angelina couldn't help but add, 'It wasn't my idea. Unless you like it. Then, it was all me."

Molly and Arthur gave her sweets and a teal Weasley sweater while Ginny, Harry, Ron and Jessica all chipped in to get her a lifetime discount card to Flourish and Blotts.

George was last. First he handed her a long thin box in which was a locket necklace. Inside the locket was inscribed: _George and Hermione – together through it all_.

Hermione loved it and gave him a sound kiss, but her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What's in the other box?"

"Hermione," George said, standing up and pulling her to her feet. "I don't think you realize how much I love you. So much that there was a world-wide flood, I would still swim the ocean to get to you." He paused and bent on one knee. "There is but one thing I ask of you. Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me, George Weasley, the greatest honour of _officially_ becoming my wife-to-be?"

He opened the tiny little blue box, to reveal a modest sized diamond surrounded by tiny little rubies on a gold band. A ring. An engagement ring.

The entire room held their breath as they waited for Hermione's response. When they saw the tears in her eyes, they grew worried that she would say no… again.

But then, she held out her hand and replied. "Yes. Once again, yes. And yes to however many times you'll ask me."

**

* * *

**

**Amber**

**-KattyKoo-**

**MigratingCoconuts06**

**Sirius Black's girl14**

**Kari**

**xx-I RULE-xx**

**kandy123654**

**songbirdie6**

**Gotro**

**airyelle**

**nativewildmage**

**juicy-cherry-222**

**kevinJOEandNICKjonasRhot**

**I am me**

**prettylittlething**

**marshamllowpie.**

**Dusty Brown**

**soccerchicka19**

**And for putting me on Alerts/Favourites….**

**-KattyKoo-**

**.atrum.angelus.forevermore**

**Avanell**

**Kithic**

**MigratingCoconuts06**

**PrincessofWolves**

**Riley Black**

**Sirius Black's girl14**

**hermionewoodxoxo**

**juicy-cherry-222**

**kevinJOEandNICKjonasRhot**

**kolrega**

**nativewildmage**

**obsgirl24**

**sixthyearchickmaurauder**

**twilight xx3**

**wifeylady21**

**xodancinbabe623**

**kandy123654**

**xx-I RULE-xx**

**[Shameless Plug – Check my profile for more stories guys!**


End file.
